1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, and more particularly, to a cooking device which can which can deodorize air exhausted from a cooking chamber and control the flow of air from the cooking chamber.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When food is cooked in a conventional cooking device and then removed from the inside of the cooking device, odor and odor-producing materials escape from the inside of the cooking device. In particular, when the cooked food is fish, a user experiences an unpleasant odor.